degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 2: American Gothic
American Gothic Hunter: Admit it, you had fun. Gage: NO! Hunter: Don't be like that. Gage: I like to block off memory of what happened and besides the bus should be here anytime soon. Hunter: You're just upset I won all three rounds and you never even got a trike. Gage: Like i'm blocking it out and Bowling is stupid. Hunter: You're such a bitch. Gage: So are you. (Just as Hunter and Gage are walking the Red Devils walks in front of them) Gage: What the hell?(The Red Devil takes out his crossbow and points it at them) Hunter: OH SHIT! Gage: RUN! (Gage and Hunter start running with the Red Devil chasing them) Hunter: Look I can see the bus, we can make it. (The Red Devil fires an arrow from their crossbow and its Gage is shoulder) Gage: (Coils in pain) FUCK SHIT UGH! Hunter: I got you, the bus is just right there. (Hunter manages to get Gage on the bus and the Red Devil watches as the bus drives off) Sarah: Alright ladies, I know yesterday was cray cray. 2: I can't believe Xav is dead. Sarah: #2 get over it, he was holding you back anyways. 3: I think this was the universe the universe sending you a cosmic sign. Sarah: Thank you #3. 5: Normally I think whatever Sarah says is bull but this time she's right. Sarah: First I wasn't asking your opinion #5. Second I hired a security guard who is gonna help us find out who the killer is. Oh here she is. Cami: I'm officer Camille but call me officer Cami for short 2: You really think you can out who the killer is? Cami: You bet I can, I'm the best there is. (The scene switches to the Dickie Dollar Scholars frat house) Red: Yes I COMPLETED THE GAME! (Red sets his controller done) Red: Ari is holding a meeting down stairs so i better head down. (As Red leaves his room he notices CJ's room door was open. He notices weird writings on CJ's walls) Red: The hell? (CJ walks up to the door and confronted Red) CJ: What are you looking at pledgie? Red: I was ju- (CJ cuts Red off and closes his door) Red: Ari (as he is walking down the stairs) I think CJ is the red Devil. Ari: Impossible Xav was CJ's roommate and so couldn't be him. Also your name is Red how do we know you aren't the killer? Red: Ok if you want to point where you last night? (Scene switches to a quick flashback of Ari and sarah having furry cat sex) Ari: oh yeah baby, now meow for me. Sarah: WHAT! Ari: We already got the costumes on and it won't feel right unless you meow. (Scene switches back to current time) Ari: It was glorious. Red: In an attempt to erase that from my mind, where is everyone? Ari: Gage is in the hospital, Kieran and Troy are with Annie, and Hunter has a class today. It's just gonna be me, you, and CJ. CJ: Actually it's just gonna be you and pledgie. Ari: And where do you need to be? CJ: I just go things to do. (CJ leaves and Red follows him) Ari: Where the fuck are you going? Red: To prove CJ is the Red Devil. (The scene switches to Annie's room) Annie: Ok asked you all here so we can figure a way to stop the Red Devil. Catie: If we can figure out who the Red Devil is we can stop them. Kieran: To do that we need to figure out the Red Devils patterns. Annie: Well Xav was Dickie and Red Devil attacked Gage. Catie: Also a Dickie. Troy: You think there is a connection? Kieran: Maybe. Catie: Troy you're good at hacking right? Tory: Yes. Annie: Good we can use your hacking skills. Troy: For what? Kieran: You can hack it the administrators files and find whoever's file that doesn't add up. Catie: While Troy is doing that the rest of us go around campus looking for clues. Annie: Alright everyone break. (The scene switches to Hunter in class as everyone is about to leave) Pan: I expect to everyone next time with a ten page essay. (Pan stops Hunter as he is leaving) Pan: Oh Hunter I heard about Gage, is he alright? Hunter: He's fine i'm just about go over and see how he is doing. Lizzy: Poor Gage, I guess it just proves you're a toxic influence. Hunter: Excuse you. Lizzy: Everyone around you always gets hurt. Hunter: Lizzy we aren't in high school anymore. Lizzy: (Smiles at Hunter) You have no idea what's about to happen. (Lizzy walks off and scene switches to Red in the woods) Red: Ugh I know I saw him head this way. (Red notices several people in hooded robes heading forward and he begins to follow them) Red: Alright let's see what's going on. (Red heads behind a tree and notices one of the hooded people begins to see the others and begin to remove their hood) CJ: (removes hood) Welcome my brothers and sisters as connect to our friends from the other side. Red: Oh shit! CJ is the leader of a cult! (Red accidentally steps on a branch) CJ: WHO IS THERE, REVEAL YOURSELF? Red: Shit! (The switches to Troy in the Dean's office late at night after successfully sneaking in) Troy: Ok wow they actually used Pallet Town as their address, can this person be anymore obvious. (Troy texts Catie) Troy: (text) I go the file on the flash drive. Catie: (Text) Cool I'll let Annie and Kieran know. (As Troy leaves, the Red Devil stands in front of him. The Red Devil throws a dagger at his head killing him and retrieves the hard drive. Lizzy is seen walking into the Computer room. The Red Devil follows her) Lizzy: Is that anyone to sneak up on your Girlfriend Category:Blog posts